fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Boare: Savior of Xellantran/Series
Boare: Savior of Xellantran is a Fantendo - Drive mini-series announced at Toroko's Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase. The series follows Boare as he crash lands on Xellantran, a planet under attack by Doomulus Nine, a member of the Doomuli. Along the way, Boare meets new friends such as Eve Jellax, a slime woman priest who is loosing faith. Cast Heroes *'Boare' - TBA *'Eve Jellax' - TBA *'???' - TBA *'Sia' - TBA Villains *'Doomulus Nine' - ??? Issues Issue 1: Waking Up Boare walks around in the escape pod with a cup of coffee in his hand. :Boare: Let's see here... Boare lifts up the blast door that covers the window and looks at space. He frowns and shuts the blast door down. :Boare: 400 Days out in space and no sign of life... Boare looks at his log journal. :Boare: I should really have filled that out, would have been GREAT reading material. Ah well, just me and the room to talk with. Boare sets down the coffee on the small table that's really just a crate. :Boare: Wait... I don't drink coffee... why did I make that? Boare looks out the window again to see a giant Unten with four arms and eyes that roars at him. :Boare: Oh, it's just you again. Boare wakes up in the crammed escape pod and groggily rips open a water pack, the blobs of water floating in the air as Boare drinks them. :Boare: Crazy dream... Boare looks out the window. :Boare: I think maybe I can see something out there, wouldn't that be nice... Boare sits back on the seat. :Boare: Crammed into a 20 x 20 spherical space for god knows how long... Boare pats the ceiling. :Boare: Or perhaps even shorter. I have no idea. Haha, I should really record myself, that would pass the time a bit... Boare just sits there. :Boare: Sigh. Well, back to sleeping! Boare suddenly hears something very loud and obnoxious. :Boare: Well that's impacting my sle- Boare is suddenly flung back onto the wall, the G-Forces keeping him there. :Boare: HRHHHH? Boare slams into the front of the escape pod as it comes to a stop. Boare picks himself up. :Boare: I think... Boare opens the escape pod door, finding himself in an arid desert. :Boare: Oh hey, not space! Good! Good stuff. Mhmm. Yep! Boare climbs out and begins prying off sheet metal off the escape pod. :Boare: Let's see here, I can probably use this sheet metal to construct a sand sleigh to traverse the dusty hills of whatever planet this is... Boare pries off a piece of sheet metal and tosses it into the sand. ---- A bowl falls onto the floor, shattering. A blue slime girl looks horrified. :Voice: Pick up the remains, Eve! The blue slime girl hurriedly picks them up, revealing that she is Eve. :Voice: God, you're so worthless. :Eve: Ma'am, it was an accident. :Voice: Yes, yes... an "accident". :Eve: Are you stating that I did that on purpose? :Voice: Have you already forgotten your studies? Nothing is an accident under the watchful eye of god. :Eve: Mhmm... god... ---- Boare scrapes off another piece of sheet metal and lays it with a hack-job attempt at a sled melded together with exhaust. :Boare: There we go. Boare smiles as he looks at the terrible looking sled. :Boare: Worthy of a hero like me. Boare sits down on sled, tilting it downwards into the sand. It shoots downhill and stops. :Boare: Guess I'll just have to drag it for half the journey... no issue for me... Boare begins dragging the sled through a frayed rope. ---- Eve looks at outside, looking at the sandstone fountains. She folds her arms and prays. :Eve: Dear Holy Lord... if you truly exist, send me a sign. I just... Eve sits in silence. :Eve: I just need to know you're there... Eve sits in silence again as she hears an awful sound building in the distance. :Eve: In the name of the lord, Amen. Eve sits in silence as the sound gets closer and closer. She looks finally, seeing a large blue creature riding a hack-job sled down the desert hills and heading towards her. She jumps and the creature crashes the bench she was sitting on. :Eve: Who the hell are you? :Boare: Boare. :Eve: What kind of... monster does that? :Boare: Ya'll got any prophecies for me or what? :Eve: Prophecies? Get the hell out! Shoo! :Boare: Aw come on, you're a church and you don't have a single prophecy I could fall under? :Eve: Take that sled and get the hell out! :Boare: Fine, jeez. Eve stands in anger that slowly turns into worry. She did tell the Lord to send her a sign... :Eve: Wait, come back. :Boare: Oh, what up? :Eve: You wouldn't happen to know anything about... the Lord? :Boare: Well, someone would call me that on my homeplanet of Zeon. Ha. :Eve: So it is really you then? :Boare: ...where is this going? :Eve: You're the lord in a mortal body? You must have chosen such an ugly one on purpose... :Boare: I uh... don't think so...? :Eve: You must be testing my faith... I'll follow you until I know for sure. :Boare: Uh, okay! Well, there there is plenty of room on the sled, I made it big enough to lay on so no problems with size. :Eve: Mhm. Where do we go? :Boare: I dunno, whatever seems good I guess. :Eve: Mhmm... we should see the wicked city of Lazzerust. Truly they need your help. :Boare: Yeah, sounds good. Boare and Eve get on the sled and roll downhill to the city of Lazzerust. Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Comics Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Xenoro Category:Mini Series Issue 2: Unfounded Strength Boare and Eve face off their first opponent. Issue 3: StarWaves Boare soars to the stars and discusses things with Eve. Issue 4: Odyssey Rescue Boare lands back on Xellantran. Issue 5: Losing Control An entire issue told from Doomulus Nine's perspective. Issue 6: Canyon Battle More fighting. Issue 7: Raven Rock Boare and the group rest at Raven Rock, a religious site. Issue 8: Temple of Our Gods Boare and Doomulus Nine begin the final confrontation. A old friend shows up. Issue 9: Radiation Zone/You Can't Save Him Boare learns about the Radiation Zone. Issue 10: Oblivion Final issue. Category:Fantendo - Drive Category:Comics Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Xenoro Category:Mini Series